Chéri, Je te Déteste !
by Moon's Night
Summary: Ces moments commencent toujours de la même façon. Un baiser, un sourire ou un regard avant que les choses ne deviennent plus sérieuses. Mais elles ne finissent jamais de la même façon. C'est parfois drôle, parfois embarrassant ou frustrant. Et au final, rien n'a été conclu. C'est dans ses moments là qu'on a envie de dire "Chéri, je te déteste !" Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. OS n1 : A découvrir

**Résumé : **Ces moments commencent toujours de la même façon. Un baiser, un sourire, une caresse ou un regard avant que les choses ne deviennent plus sérieuses, plus sensuelles et plus excitantes. Mais elles ne finissent jamais de la même façon. Parce qu'après tout, il y a bien mille manières différentes de se faire couper en plein élan. Parfois c'est drôle, parfois embarrassant, parfois frustrant. Et au final, rien n'a été conclu. C'est dans ses moments là qu'on a envie de dire "_Chéri, je te déteste !_"

**Orientation Sexuelle : **Hétéro

**Paring : **Je vous laisse deviner =P

**Notes : **Me revoila avec un nouveau recueil tout droit sorti de mon esprit tordu. Détrompez vous, il n'y aura rien de glauque, violent ou morbide. Ce recueil sera porté sur l'amour, l'humour, la tendresse et l'imprévu. Je vous laisse lire pour que vous comprenez de quoi il retourne et qu'ainsi, vous puissiez apprécier ces histoires à leur juste valeur.

**Note 2 : **Un gros merci à **_Edward Creed_** qui continue de me corriger (bien que je sois parfois casse-pied), à **_Aiko no Tami_** pour ses avis et _**Senestra Sylwaen**_ pour ses idées. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous les nanas !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>OS n°1<strong>

La pluie tombait à verse, les gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol déjà boueux. Le parterre de fleurs était inondé, des pétales rouges et blanches glissant sur les flaques brunes. L'air était lourd, le ciel obscurci par d'énormes nuages noires, amenant avec eux un violent orage qui n'était plus très loin de s'abattre sur la ville.

Eux n'en avaient rien à faire. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, leurs vêtements leur collant à la peau. Mais ils finirent bien vite sur le sol, devenus trop encombrants et gênants. Ils cachaient la peau et le corps tant convoité par l'autre, les lèvres et les doigts s'impatientant de pouvoir goûter à nouveau à ces délicieuses caresses.

Le jeune homme prit la brune dans ses bras, la collant contre son torse plat et finement musclé, lui arrachant un frisson d'envie. Elle, excitée au possible, passait ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il lui offrait, l'enivrant davantage alors qu'il la dirigeait vers son lit. Sa bouche timide happait la sienne avec férocité, l'ardeur de caresses le faisant sourire alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans son cou pour suçoter sa peau.

Un soupir d'aise quitta la gorge de la jeune fille, ses doigts s'emmêlant aux cheveux corbeau de son petit-ami. Avec douceur, il l'allongea sur les couvertures tout en glissant ses mains sous les bords de son pantalon. Sa ceinture disparut bien vite, le vêtement cachant ses cuisses se faisant retirer par des mains pressées tandis que les siennes se délogeaient de la chevelure sombre du garçon. Une vague de chaleur la traversa quand une bouche vint embrasser le creux de son cou, un soupir de plaisir lui échappant.

Lentement, les doigts du jeune homme firent tomber le pantalon de sa petite-amie, découvrant sa culotte en coton bordeaux. Le soutien gorge turquoise qu'elle portait n'était pas du tout assorti avec mais il s'en fichait bien. Finir ici, dans sa chambre et sur son lit n'avait pas réellement été au programme. Ils s'étaient fait surprendre par la pluie alors qu'ils se baladaient dans le parc et avaient pris la direction de sa maison. Et puis, ce n'était pas la couleur de ses sous-vêtements qui l'intéressaient. Mais bien le corps tout entier de cette jolie brune avec qui il sortait.

Posant ses billes parme sur le plafond, la jeune fille poussa un profond soupir tout en s'accrochant aux épaules du brun. Sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce, couverte par l'orage au dehors mais audible pour son petit-ami. Il venait de toucher un point sensible, la faisant gémir alors que ses doigts effleuraient la peau de son ventre avec volupté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait adorer ses caresses, ses baisers. Cette bouche, ces mains et ce corps qui la surplombait. Fort, protecteur, doux, autoritaire. Si on lui avait dit plus tôt qu'elle finirait par se donner à ce jeune homme, à vouloir se damner pour être avec lui chaque jour qui s'écoulait, la brune n'y aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui était en train de se produire.

Sa langue passa avec une lenteur toute calculée entre les seins ronds de la brune, la chair de poule couvrant sa peau alors qu'il descendait plus bas, toujours plus bas. De ses doigts, il jouait avec l'élastique de sa culotte, la faisant languir pendant qu'elle griffait ses épaules déjà meurtries. Violente, possessive, charnelle. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette fille timide et réservée pouvait être ainsi. Elle qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, qui rougissait pour un rien. Combien de fois l'avait-elle mordu ? Ou bien griffer ou encore tirer sur ses cheveux pour l'obliger à accélérer ? Et sa voix, gracile, fluette et douce pouvait se faire dure, forte quand il ne lui donnait pas ce qu'elle désirait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer sa voix. Et tout ce qui faisait la jeune femme.

La tension était à son comble, la brune retirant le jean de son petit-ami pour passer aux choses sérieuse. Avec envie et passion, il se colla à elle avant de l'embrasser, son membre durci toujours prisonnier de sa barrière de tissu se frottant inlassablement contre l'entrejambe de la jeune fille. Leur baiser s'éternisa, le brun passant ses doigts dans les longues mèches noires de son amante quand un bruit sourd leur parvient, les dérangeant à peine.

**- MEEOOOWW !**

La jeune fille sursauta violemment, entraînant le brun avec qu'elle alors qu'elle se redressait d'un bond. Surpris, il ne put empêcher sa chute disgracieuse et s'étala par terre dans un bruit mat tandis que le chat noir qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce se blottissait contre lui, effrayé.

**- C'est une blague ?!**

Reprenant son souffle, la brune s'assit sur le matelas en rougissant, observant son petit-ami jurer tout en tenant l'animal par la peau du cou. Trempé et crasseux, l'animal avait taché le sol de sa chambre ainsi que leurs vêtements et son corps. Il le fixait avec détresse, peu rassuré par l'orage qui grondait au-dessus de leur tête. Le jeune homme était prêt à lui crier dessus, le jeter dehors avant de refermer la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il aurait mieux fait de fermer avant de partir. Mais le rire cristallin et euphorique de sa petite-amie l'arrêta.

**- T'es sérieuse ?**

Tremblante, la jeune fille s'arrêta, les billes onyx emplis d'étonnement de son amant la fixant. Elle tenta de ne pas rire davantage, cherchant à penser à autre chose mais le chat miaulant plaintivement contre le ventre du brun ne l'aida pas. Pire, il l'acheva.

Un fou-rire. La brune était prise d'un foutu fou-rire. Comme si c'était le moment. Ils étaient sur le point de conclure. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit chat. À présent, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'arrêter de se bidonner, étalée sur le matelas à se tenir le ventre. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, contrarié puis soupira bruyamment avant de jeter son chat dehors. C'était bien sa veine.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hinata n'arrive enfin à se calmer. La fixant d'un air las, le brun resta là, assis sur le lit à ses côtés. Il avait remis son pantalon et un t-shirt sec, attendant avec une légère impatience que sa petite-amie cesse de rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle riait ainsi d'ailleurs. Ce n'était certes pas désagréable mais c'était tombé au mauvais moment.

**- Désolée...**

La voix légèrement rauque et faible de la jeune fille le tirait de ses pensées, ses iris noires rencontrant les perles de la brune. Elle était adorable, allongée sur ses draps, ses longs cheveux bruns étalés autour d'elle et simplement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. Il avait envie de la garder là, près de lui et ce, pour toujours. En espérant que ce fichu matou ne fasse plus son apparition.

Affichant un sourire, le brun se pencha vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres et quémander un baiser. Elle lui répondit sans broncher, l'une de ses mains se longeant dans la tignasse brune et ébouriffée quand les doigts fins de son amant se posèrent sur son ventre. Un frisson la prit, son souffle se coupant lorsqu'elle repoussa son petit-ami, un air désolé sur le visage.

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Fit-il, incrédule.

**- Je...** Balbutia la brune.

**- Tu n'en a plus envie...** Conclut-il.

**- Non... Désolée...**

Le jeune homme fit la moue, déçu et contrarié avant de se détourner de la jeune fille. Hinata sourit face à sa réaction, le trouvant craquant et se colla contre son dos. Le brun ne répondit pas, boudant en silence avant que le rire clair et doux de sa petite-amie ne se fasse à nouveau entendre. Un autre soupir lui échappa, son regard se tournant vers la brune qui riait à nouveau sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait de la chance qu'il l'adorait. Sinon, Sasuke l'aurait jeté dehors comme ce satané chat de malheur.

**_Putain de chat !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Bon, je pense qu'après ce premier one-shot, vous avez bien compris le thème du recueil. Et ce sera comme ça tout le temps (non, il n'y aura pas de chat tout le temps). Disons que j'avais envie de m'amuser, donc voici le résultat. J'espère que ça vous a plu.<em>_**

**_J'ignore quand je posterais le prochain. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire (et ma correctrice aussi...) donc je ne peux pas toujours m'occuper de mes écrits. Vous verrez bien._**

**_Voila pour moi ! A bientôt bandes de faucons fatigués !_**

**_P.S : une review ? Une remarque ? Un commentaire ? Ca fait toujours plaisir =)_**


	2. OS n2 : Shika x Ino

**Orientation Sexuelle** : Hétéro

**Paring** : Shikamaru x Ino

**Note** : Deuxième OS. Celui-ci est un peu différent du précédent (mais j'ai envie de dire, aucun OS ne se ressemble. Ils sont tous différents !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira (et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce que j'ai fait à Shikamaru x) )

**Note 2** : Merci pour vos reviews (même si je vous l'ai déjà dit !) Vous êtes adorables !

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

><p>Ino crut à une blague. Une mauvaise blague. Dire que tout c'était bien passé pourtant. Il avait fallu que son imbécile de copain gâche tout. Mais au lieu d'être en colère, comme une infime partie d'elle-même, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.<p>

**- Ce n'est pas drôle...**

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard embarrassé, ses joues brûlantes et rougissantes amusant un peu plus la blonde. Une main vint se caler sur son visage, cachant ses perles bleues tandis que son rire se faisait plus insistant, au grand désespoir de son petit-ami.

**- Ino !**

Un silence lui répondit, le lit où ils se trouvaient étant seulement secoué des soubresauts de la jeune fille. Elle le regardait avec une légère moquerie, accentuant sa gêne. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir la douceur avec laquelle elle le couvait.

Avec lenteur, la blonde se redressa, affichant toujours ce petit sourire en coin avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses doigts vinrent caresser la joue du garçon, l'attirant à elle avant qu'elle ne passe ses bras autour de son cou. Son petit-ami se laissa entraîner, la surplombant sur le matelas pendant que sa bouche se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la gorge de sa belle. Cependant, le léger frémissement qui animait son cou et ses épaules l'arrêta bien vite. Puis revint le rire léger d'Ino qui se cacha sous ses avant-bras.

**- Bon, je vais rentrer.**

**- Mais non, fit subitement la jeune fille. Reste Shikamaru.**

**- Si c'est pour que tu te moques de moi, pas la peine.**

L'air contrarié, le jeune homme quitta la couche et récupéra ses vêtements sous le regard blasé et ennuyé de sa petite-amie. Certes, se moquer de lui n'avait pas été la meilleure idée du monde mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Si Shikamaru avait mangé autre chose à midi, ils ne se seraient pas arrêtés en plein ébat.

**- Je te signale que c'est aussi de ta faute, lança nonchalamment la blonde.**

**- Je te demande pardon ? Répliqua son petit-copain, indigné.**

**- Si tu n'étais pas parti manger avec Choji, ça ne...**

**- Ok, ok. C'est de ma faute...**

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres d'Ino, son corps nu se redressant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le brun. Il fixait un point dans la pièce, penaud et gêné et n'osait apparemment pas la regarder. Cela fit un peu plus sourire la jeune fille qui se colla dans son dos, embrassant furtivement son épaule toujours dénudé pour le rassurer.

**- Allez Shika, reste. Je ne t'en veux pas.**

**- C'est ce que tu dis...**

**- Bon, c'est vrai que tu as cassé mon envie mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent.**

- **Mouai****s**...

Le jeune homme semblait toujours perplexe, peu enclin à accepter la chose et Ino savait que cela prendrait un peu de temps pour qu'il s'y fasse. C'était tout de même la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Ou plutôt, que ça lui arrivait en sa présence. Mais il était humain après tout, il n'avait pas à avoir aussi honte de ça.

**- Shikamaru, ne fais pas cette tête, souffla la blonde gentiment.**

**- Hum...**

**- Oh allez ! Tu ne vas pas me faire toute une histoire parce que tu as lâché la caisse du siècle. Ça arrive. Après tout, tu chies comme tout le monde. Je sais ce que c'est, je vais aussi aux chiottes je te signale.**

Les yeux ronds et abasourdis que lui montra Shikamaru manqua de l'étouffer de rire. La jeune fille sentit tout de même un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, l'air complètement ahuri de son petit-ami étant hilarant mais il ne resta cependant pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle se moque de lui.

**- Je rentre, déclara le brun alors qu'il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**- Shika !**

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et quitta sa chambre sans plus de cérémonies. Ino se retrouva alors seule sur son lit, complètement nu et à moitié excitée. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pourtant d'exploser de rire, consciente que son petit-ami ne la pardonnerait pas pour cela. Mais tant pis. Elle savait comment rattraper les pots cassés. Elle espérait juste que le jeune homme ne lui refasse pas le même coup et ne lâche pas de gaz intempestifs pendant qu'il la préparerait.

_**La honte de sa vie**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ohayo !<em>**

**_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci ? Original non ? Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de truc arriver (à Shikamaru qui plus est) dans une fiction. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas et que vous avez bien rigolé. Je me suis éclatée à taper cet OS en ce qui me concerne (même si je fais une jolie crasse à notre génie préféré x) )_**

**_Voila pour moi ! Je vous dis à la prochaine pour une autre histoire (dans une ou deux semaines !) En attendant, amusez vous bien les amis !_**

**_P.S : Une petite review ? Une remarque ? Une demande (parce que vous pouvez me filer des idées._**

**_Si ça me fait marrer, je pourrais peut-être écrire un OS dessus =) ) A vos claviers !_**


	3. OS n3 : Neji x Hinata

**Orientation Sexuelle** : Hétéro

**Paring : **Neji x Hinata (Inceste)

**Note :** 3ème OS. Celui-ci est un peu plus court, et plus doux, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !

**Note 2** : Encore merci pour les reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes, donc je vais le faire ici.

_Amërys_ : Contente que les one-shots précédent t'ai plu. Merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements. J'espère que les prochains te plairont !

_British-yume_ : Héhé ! Je fais des cassages de mythe tout le temps. Et je peux t'assurer que ce qui arrive à Shikamaru n'est rien comparé à d'autres OS qui suivront ;) Je suis contente en tout cas que tu es appréciée cette histoire et j'espère que d'autres te plairont tout autant.

_Suzuka-san_ : Ravie que l'idée te plaise et que tu trouves ces histoires intéressantes. J'espère que tu en aimeras d'autres ! Et pour répondre à ta question, il n'y aura pas que des couples hétérosexuels. Il y aura certains OS yaoi et d'autres yuri.

**Voila pour moi ! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>La douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, la chaleur de sa bouche contre la sienne et ses mèches soyeuses glissant contre leur corps.<p>

Un bruit de succions s'éleva dans la pièce, les caresses se faisant plus insistantes, plus pressantes et avides alors qu'ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter de s'embrasser et de se toucher. Allongés sur le matelas de cette petite chambre d'étudiant, ils se redécouvraient, comme au premier jour, tandis que les vêtements tombaient un à un sur le sol froid de la pièce.

Neji crut qu'il allait mourir, sous cette bouche et sous ses baisers. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu la goûter, la jeune fille n'étant pas dans le même établissement que lui, ni même dans la même ville. Ils ne se voyaient que très rarement, et à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, c'était le même scénario. Jouer à ce petit jeu dont ils ne pouvaient se défaire avant d'être enfin seul.

Une longue plainte quitta la gorge de la brune, ses billes parme fixant un moment son amant avant qu'elle ne le plaque sur le lit. Un sourire malicieux vint se coller sur son visage, réchauffant le jeune homme qui la força à venir se coller contre lui. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, trop avide de baisers et de bien plus alors qu'elle détachait avec empressement le pantalon de son petit-ami.

Si son père savait ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce, ce qu'il se passerait entre eux, il rentrerait dans une rage folle, et enverrait le brun à l'autre bout de la planète. Mais avait-il réellement besoin de savoir ce qu'elle faisait avec son cousin et presque frère ? Qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser, se retenir de l'enlacer, s'arrêter de le caresser ? Non, son père n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle aimait cet homme bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

Avec douceur, Neji passa ses mains dans le dos de la brune, les glissant doucement sous son chemisier pour le lui retirer. Hinata se frottait contre lui, lascivement, passionnément, tout en gémissant avec sensualité. Elle était si belle avec ses joues rougies, son regard embué par le désir et l'envie. Il comprenait toujours pas comment il faisait pour se passer d'elle pendant des mois entier.

Le chemiser tomba au sol, dévoilant la peau pale et douce de la jeune fille. Le sourire que Neji arbora enjoua sa petite-amie, une envie folle de l'embrasser la prenant quand le brun se redressa pour l'allonger sur le lit. Hinata se laissa faire, docile et envieuse. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Un bruit sourd accompagna la chute de la jeune fille qui se retrouva étalée sur le sol, complètement sonnée. Sa tête avait tapé contre la table de chevet non loin, lui brouillant les idées et lui conférant une horrible douleur. Neji se précipita vers elle, totalement paniqué avant de la prendre doucement dans ses bras pour l'examiner.

- Hinata ! Hinata, répond-moi !

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à la brune pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ses cils battant un moment avant qu'un sourire doux ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement, la tête d'Hinata n'étant marquée d'aucune blessure, ni coupure. Mais la jeune femme était encore bien sonnée, et cela risquait de durer encore plusieurs minutes.

C'est avec délicatesse que le brun posa sa petite-amie sur son lit, la couvant du regard après s'être assis près d'elle. Hinata bougea un peu, la main du jeune homme massant sa tête pour apaiser sa douleur qui se faisait moins sourde.

- Excuse moi, dit Neji avec embarras.

- Ce n'est rien, lui sourit la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas grave.

Et comme pour le rassurer, elle posa ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main, lui donnant un baiser empli de tendresse et de douceur. Neji ne put que sourire face à son geste, attendri, et surtout rassuré que la jeune fille ne soit pas trop blessée. Il allait quand même l'emmener voir un médecin pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait profiter de ce moment avec elle, avant qu'ils ne redeviennent cousin et cousine. Et tant pis s'il ne se passait rien de plus que quelques baisers enveloppés dans un silence tranquille. Ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Et à Hinata aussi.

**_Mauvaise Chute_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Alors alors ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? J'espère bien !<br>Pour le prochain (qui sortira dans deux semaines) je ne sais pas trop quoi vous mettre. Vous voulez quoi ? Dites moi tout dans les commentaires et je verrais ce que je vous pondrais =) (ou dans mon stock. Vous avez bien lu, j'ai un stock pour ce recueil =P)__**

**_Voila pour moi. A bientôt bandes de crevettes !_**


	4. OS n4 : Sai x Sakura

**Orientation Sexuelle** : Hétéro

**Paring** : Sai x Sakura

**Note** : Quatrième OS. Celui-ci est un légèrement plus vulgaire (enfin, je pense, vous verrez par vous même). J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Note 2** : Merci encore pour les reviews. Désolée Chibi-chan mais le SasuNaru ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je verrais quand je pourrais le rédiger.

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

><p>Un faible soupir passa les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille, un sourire mutin se dessina sur sa bouche, alors que le garçon sous elle la fixait avec envie. Avachi dans le canapé, il la regardait faire, ses vêtements tombant au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait son strip-tease. Ses cheveux couleur chewing-gum lui donna envie de les goûter, tandis que les billes vertes de cette beauté le scrutaient avec cette même envie qui l'habitait. Ce désir de la toucher partout, de l'embrasser partout, de la prendre et s'unir à elle, avant de s'écrouler sur son corps en sueur et dormir à ses côtés. Oui, il avait envie de toutes ces choses et de bien plus encore, et ce, depuis longtemps. Mais en portant la bouteille de vodka à sa bouche, le jeune homme poussa un rire désabusé et enivré, sa raison se faisant la malle avec sa capacité de mouvement.<p>

Sakura passa ses mains dans ses mèches roses, les relevant alors qu'elle avançait vers le brun en mouvant ses hanches. Elle semblait danser sur une musique imaginaire, échauffant un peu plus le jeune homme, avant qu'elle ne se penche vers lui. Il put mieux voir sa poitrine cachée dans son soutien-gorge bleu marine, sa peau le tentant. Elle paraissait si douce, si pulpeuse. Ses doigts allèrent d'ailleurs caresser les petits seins ronds de la jeune fille, un frisson la parcourant au contact de la peau fraîche du garçon.

Un sourire enjôleur étira les lèvres de la rose, pendant qu'elle s'installait sur les genoux du brun. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle le désirait. Bien trop longtemps d'ailleurs. Et elle l'avait enfin. Elle comptait bien le dévorer, le vider et lui prendre tout ce désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et une fois cela fait, elle le ferait encore et encore et encore.

Une bouche se posa dans son cou, lui arrachant un soupir tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à la chevelure brune du garçon. Il l'embrassa furtivement, ses lèvres effleurant sa nuque, ses épaules, la naissance de ses seins. Il ne semblait pas pressé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle non plus, mais elle voulait aller plus vite.

Un peu brusquement, la jeune fille ouvrit la chemise de son futur amant, sa langue allant rencontrer la peau blanche du brun. Elle retraça ses pectoraux, descendant plus bas sur ses abdominaux avant d'arriver à la ceinture qui disparut à son tour. Tout en ouvrant le pantalon, Sakura plongea son regard fiévreux dans celui du jeune homme qui lui souriait avec un mélange d'amusement et de satisfaction. Mais une fois le vêtement ouvert, la rose eut une mauvaise surprise.

- Tu es sérieux là ?

Un rire rauque lui répondit, la refroidissant avant qu'elle ne plonge sa main dans le boxer du jeune homme. Sans aucune honte, elle commença à le masturber, ses lèvres retrouvant les siennes pour un baiser sensuel et chaud. Mais même au bout de longues secondes, le brun restait de marbre. Pas le moindre début d'érection.

- Sai !

Un nouveau rire se fit entendre, le jeune homme attrapant la bouteille de vodka qu'il avait vidé pendant son strip-tease. Sakura jura en la voyant, contrariée et furieuse, puis se redressa pour prendre ses affaires.

- Sakura, bredouilla le brun, légèrement moqueur.

- Va te faire voir, cracha la rose. Ça fait une heure que je te chauffe et rien.

- Je suis beurré chérie, pardonne moi.

- Non !

Remettant son t-shirt, la jeune fille se tourna pour voir la carcasse lamentable de ce qui aurait dû être son futur amant. Sai était enfoncé dans le divan, pouffant bêtement sans la lâcher des yeux. Il semblait vaseux, même complètement bourré, mais avait bizarrement toute sa lucidité. Cependant s'il avait pu garder ses capacités, cela aurait arrangé la jeune fille.

- Sakura... commença le jeune homme en souriant.

- Non ! Tu t'es fichu de moi...

- Pas du tout, coupa Sai. Je ne t'ai pas menti. C'est juste que j'ai trop forcé sur la boisson.

- Et maintenant quoi, vociféra la rose en serrant les poings. J'attends que tu décuves ?

- Si tu restes avec moi ce soir, je te jure de tenir ma promesse.

La jeune fille fit la grimace, pas très convaincue par les dire du brun. Comme s'il allait tenir sa promesse. Pas dans son état en tout cas. Il ne risquait pas de la faire grimper aux rideaux avant un moment.

- Allez, la supplia-t-il. Reste.

Devant le regard de chien battu que Sai arborait, la rose finit par lâcher les armes, vaincue. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa soirée de toute façon. Alors autant rester avec cet imbécile impotent.

Nonchalamment, Sakura alla s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme, le faisant sourire, avant qu'il ne vienne l'embrasser avec douceur. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il arriverait à honorer sa promesse. S'il arrivait à bander.

**Un verre de trop**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, comment l'avez vous trouvé ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?<strong>_

_**Ce sera tout pour ce one-shot. J'essayerais de poster le prochain d'ici deux semaines :D**_

_**Bisous mes louveteaux !**_


	5. OS n5 : Suigetsu x Karin

**Orientation Sexuelle** : Hétéro

**Paring** : Suigestu x Karin

**Note** : 5ème OS. Bien que je n'aime pas Karin (elle m'énerve cette nana !) voici une petite histoire amusante sur ce petit couple qui me fera toujours autant marrer (surtout Suigetsu ! Je l'adore ce mec !)

_**Alors bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Lentement. Doucement. Tendrement. Avec une facilité déconcertante et une application sérieuse, le jeune homme faisait glisser ses lèvres sur son cou, ses mains ancrées sur ses hanches la massant avec ferveur. L'odeur de son parfum sucré l'enveloppait, dissipant presque celle de la sueur qui émanait de leurs corps surchauffés, alors que ses soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et sa voix de plus en plus forte. Et dire que seulement dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le moment où ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser. Elle devait vraiment être excitée et en manque pour être dans cet état.<p>

Un frisson parcourut son bas-ventre, son nouveau petit-ami mordant allègrement son épaule. Karin crut un moment qu'il la ferait venir ainsi, sans lui enlever ses vêtements, ni la toucher davantage. Quelque part, l'idée l'excita, lui arrachant un sourire amusé, mais son corps désirait bien plus que quelques caresses et baisers. Elle voulait tout de lui.

Brusquement, la tête de son amant descendit plus bas pour aller baiser sa peau. Un faible gémissement quitta la gorge de la rousse, les doigts agiles du jeune homme palpant ses cuisses et ses fesses. Ouvrant la bouche, la jeune fille laissa ses plaintes monter dans la pièce, chauffant son petit-ami qui la débarrassait de son t-shirt. L'envie et le désir se faisaient de plus en plus sentir, leurs corps tendus à l'extrême. C'était à se demander comment ils faisaient pour ne pas aller plus vite, et conclure une bonne fois pour toute.

La langue de Suigetsu effleurait sa peau, la rendant folle, tandis qu'il massait sans se lasser ses hanches et son dos. Douceur et envie émanaient de lui, le rendant bien plus séduisant et sensuel que d'ordinaire. Karin aurait pensé que son amant la prendrait sans ménagement sur le matelas, la ferait crier, et la laisserait ensuite une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Mais non, le jeune homme y allait lentement, tranquillement, la traitant comme la plus précieuse des choses et faisait passer son plaisir avant le sien. C'était certes inhabituelle venant de Suigetsu, mais tellement plaisant.

Sans prévenir, sa bouche se posa sur l'un de ses seins maintenant dénudés, le tétant et l'embrassant avec application. Stoïque, la jeune fille ne dit rien, se concentrant sur les mains de son petit-ami qui lui retirait son jean. Cependant, au lieu de descendre plus bas sur son ventre, Suigetsu s'attela à s'occuper de son autre lobe de chair, lui faisant subir le même traitement. Légèrement lassée, Karin passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux argent du jeune homme, l'obligeant à venir prendre ses lèvres et délaisser sa poitrine insensible.

La baiser s'éternisa, les deux adolescents se dévorant presque alors qu'ils abandonnaient leurs derniers vêtements. La tension était palpable, la chambre emplie de soupirs et plaintes, tandis qu'ils ne cessaient de se toucher et de se caresser comme s'ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Karin sentait qu'elle atteignait le point de non-retour, celui où elle ne pourrait plus rien refuser au jeune homme, et Suigetsu parut le sentir aussi. C'est alors avec délicatesse qu'il délaissa sa bouche, bifurquant plus bas pour la faire soupirer davantage. Il embrassa son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine... et resta là bien trop longtemps au goût de la rousse.

**- Dis, tu ne pourrais pas passer aux choses sérieuses ?**

La voix enrouée et légèrement agacée de Karin le sortit de ses pensées, l'obligeant à stopper sa caresse. Suigetsu la fixa alors avec un sourire moqueur, sa bouche effleurant doucement l'un de ses seins quand la jeune fille grimaça en se redressant.

**- Je suis sérieuse là...**

Les sourcils de son amant se froncèrent alors, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il se passait. Incrédule, Suigetsu lâcha enfin sa poitrine, revenant vers elle les yeux emplis de curiosité et d'incompréhension.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie ?** Demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

**- Ça te dirait de laisser ma poitrine tranquille ?**

**- Pourquoi ça ?**

La rousse tiqua, le regard perdu du jeune homme lui arrachant une expression contrariée. Elle avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et de s'en aller, le trouvant trop long à la détente. Mais bon, si elle ne s'expliquait pas correctement, il ne pouvait décemment pas comprendre pourquoi elle lui demandait cela. Soupirant, Karin fit de son mieux pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds inutilement et répondit tout simplement au jeune homme qui eut un peu de mal à la croire.

**- Parce que je ne suis pas sensible à ce niveau-là.**

**- Sérieux ?**

Les billes pourpres de Suigetsu s'agrandirent d'une surprise non contenue, sa bouche s'ouvrant à son tour sous le regard désabusé de sa petite-amie. C'était tout de même improbable. Karin devait rigoler. Mais en voyant son air sérieux, le jeune homme dut se faire à l'évidence qu'elle disait la vérité.

**- Impossible,** lâcha-t-il avec stupeur.

**- Comment ça « impossible » ? Bien sûr que c'est possible,** répliqua la rousse. **Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas.**

**- Tu es bien la première fille que je rencontre qui n'a pas les seins sensibles,** avoua Suigetsu en faisant la moue.

**- Et bien il y a une première fois à tout.**

Une moue apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme, d'abord agaçante pour Karin qui décida de l'embrasser pour lui changer les idées. Son initiative eut l'effet escompté, son amant oubliant un instant ce petit imprévu en la serrant dans ses bras. Cependant, Suigetsu avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa copine ne ressentait rien, quand il caressait ses jolies seins ronds. Il devait certainement y avoir un truc.

**- Attends,** fit-il alors après avoir rompu le baiser. **Laisse-moi réessayer.**

**- Tu rigoles ?** S'exclama la jeune fille, agacée.

**- Tu vas voir, je vais te faire crier juste en les touchant.**

Un sourire plus tard, son petit-ami retourna s'occuper de sa poitrine, la palpant de ses mains, l'effleurant de son nez, la caressant de sa bouche. Suigetsu s'appliqua à la tâche comme si sa vie en dépendant, touchant la peau douce et chaude de la rousse qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Pas un gémissement, pas un tremblement, pas un mot. Rien. Karin resta de marbre, le sang lui montant à la tête tandis qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter. Elle voulait juste coucher avec lui, pas qu'il la tète comme s'il était un bébé. Elle avait l'impression d'être une vache à lait, et cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Pourquoi cet imbécile ne pouvait-il tout simplement la prendre une bonne fois pour toute ?

**- Bon, ça suffit.**

C'était trop pour la jeune fille. Excédée et frustrée, Karin poussa le jeune homme avant de quitter son lit tout en récupérant ses affaires. Furibonde, elle se rhabilla sous le regard étonné de Suigetsu, qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle rigolait sûrement là, non?

**- Où est-ce que tu vas ?** demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

**- Faire un tour. Ça te permettra de réfléchir.**

Et sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille quitta la chambre, claquant la porte dans son dos et abandonna son amant. Celui-ci resta comme deux ronds de flan sur sa couche, assimilant lentement ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant de s'étaler sur les coussins en soupirant. Pourquoi fallait-il que la rousse ne soit pas sensible de la poitrine ? Lui qui l'adorait, il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il voulait avec ses jolis petits seins. C'était injuste.

Poussant une plainte, Suigetsu leva légèrement la tête pour découvrir son érection toujours d'actualité. Une grimace étira ses lèvres, un juron quittant sa gorge quand il leva sa main droite pour mieux la regarder de son regard penaud.

**- Bon bah, on est plus que toi et moi...**

Un autre soupir lui échappa, sa main retombant mollement sur son bas-ventre. La prochaine fois, il s'abstiendrait d'insister et écouterait Karin. Cela lui éviterait de finir seul pour conclure.

**Problème de poitrine**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé mes louveteaux ? Vous avez kiffé ? J'espère bien.<strong>_

_**Une petite review pour la route (siouplait ?) et bien de bisous !**_


End file.
